


Do You Wanna Dance?

by webofdreams89



Series: I thought your heart was an open door [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t expect to run into you tonight,” Erica said.  She was gorgeous and this was far from the first time Malia thought so.</p>
<p>Malia smiled widely.  “But you’re glad I did, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> Written for the [Teen Wolf Femslash Secret Santa](http://twfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com).

Malia was ready for night out on the town, to let off a little steam after a long week.

She’d tried to get Kira to come out with her, but she had a date with her new girlfriend.  Who, coincidentally, turned out to be Malia’s cousin.  

Slipping into a pair of short cutoffs that she knew made her legs look fantastic and a flowy top that accented her shoulders, Malia grabbed her cell, money, and keys and slipped out the door.

Beacon Hills was probably the only place in the immediate area that still had a lesbian bar, which meant that women loving women flocked there from a fifty mile radius.  And with Beacon Hills University in town, and a few others nearby, there would most likely be plenty of cute girls for Malia to meet.

Or that was the hope.

She was barely in the door, when her eyes landed immediately on a woman she knew.  A woman with a lot of blonde hair, red lipstick, and cleavage Malia tried to keep herself from staring at.  Erica.

It was always a little weird to her that Cora and Erica were such good friends.  They were so entirely different and seemed to have nothing in common except their loathing of the same handful of people.

Malia’s smirk grew when she saw Erica excuse herself from the girl she was chatting up and make her way over.  The girl pouted in Malia’s direction before finding someone else to talk to.

“Didn’t expect to run into you tonight,” Erica said when she got close enough.  She was gorgeous and this was far from the first time Malia thought so.

Malia smiled widely.  “But you’re glad I did, right?”

Erica looked her up and down before returning the smile.  “I am.”

They walked to the bar and ordered a round, making small talk while they sipped their drinks.  Malia watched Erica drain hers, and then leaned a little closer and asked, “You wanna dance?”

“Now that I was expecting.”  Erica smirked, but held her hand out to Malia.

Tugging her to the middle of the dance floor, Malia kept hold of her hand and began to dance.  Erica watched her for a moment, eyes on Malia’s hips, before she began to join in, moving her body in rhythm with the song.  By a few songs later and they were grinding on each other, Malia behind Erica, her hands on her hips.  

A new song began and Erica turned around to face Malia.  She was close enough that Malia could feel Erica’s breasts press against her own.  She shivered.

Erica wound her arms around Malia’s neck.  “You think Cora would kill me if I put the moves on you?” she asked, her lips dark against her skin under the strobe light.

“Hell yes,” Malia said.  “But it seems like you’ve been doing that ever since I walked through the door.  Why stop now?”  She smirked, daring Erica to do it.

“You’re not wrong.”  Biting her lip, Erica looked away briefly before glancing back at Malia, “I’ve had a crush on you forever.”  She leaned up, slow enough that Malia had plenty of time to step away, and pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss to Malia’s lips.  “Buy me another drink?” she asked, voice a little vulnerable.

“I’d love to,” Malia said.  She grabbed Erica’s hand and led her back to the bar.

Malia found herself liking this side of Erica too.


End file.
